Power semiconductor devices may include a semiconductor chip and a lead frame. A bond pad of the semiconductor chip may be electrically coupled to a lead of the lead frame via a clip. Typically, one side of the clip is soldered to the bond pad of the semiconductor chip and the other side of the clip is soldered to the lead. During a reflow soldering process to attach the clip, solder flux may spread over the semiconductor chip and contaminate other bond pads of the semiconductor chip. This contamination may cause bond wires not to stick to the bond pads during subsequent wire bonding.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.